Believe Me
by dangerdonut
Summary: A oneshot that takes place after the group hang. Amy goes over to Karma's house and Karma gets a little (a lot) too drunk.


Reagan opted to drive Amy home immediately after the disastrous group hang, and the two had a serious discussion on the way. "Look, shrimp girl," Reagan sighed. "Straight girl crushes are _brutal_. And yours… well, yours is especially awful."

"Reagan, I'm really trying," Amy whined. It wasn't a lie, she really was, but it wasn't exactly easy getting over your first love who was also your best friend of ten years.

"I know you are, and I'm not blaming you," Reagan groaned as she pulled up to Amy's house. "I really like you, I do, but if we did get serious, I don't think you'd be as invested as I would." Amy stared at Reagan as she realized she was right. It was unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped. "I don't think we should go exclusive yet, Amy. I can't fall for you when you're in love with someone else. We can feel it out with time, but for now, it's too much."

Amy felt her heart sink as she watched Reagan drive away, not offering to sneak in like she usually does after a date. She felt even worse when her mind immediately went to Karma, and she checked her phone only to see a missed call and voicemail from the girl that was making her love life so difficult. She frowned as she remembered how cruel she had been to her best friend, even though it was warranted. She pressed play to be greeted with a shaky voice.

"Amy, I'm so sorry about earlier. I've been saying sorry a lot lately. I guess I'm getting really good at messing everything up. I just got scared because… I don't know. I'm just sorry. I understand if you hate me, even though that would suck. I hope you and Reagan worked things out. If it makes you feel better, Liam and I are fighting, so you're not the only one with domestic issues." Karma tried to force a laugh, but it came out more like a sob before she continued. "Okay, good night, I lo-... um, good night."

Amy noticed her eyes were watering when the message finished. She always got teary-eyed whenever Karma made a heartfelt speech or apology, because they were always so genuine. Karma really was a good person, or at least she tried to be. Sure, she didn't understand boundaries, but that's just who she was. She knew Karma was going to beat herself up until she forgave her. She picked up her phone and began dialing Karma's number, but put it down when she realized that if Karma and Liam were fighting, then Karma was alone in her room, probably crying. The thought made her want to cry too, so she climbed out her window and walked to Karma's house.

She didn't bother knocking when she arrived - she had an extra key and Karma's parents treated her like a member of the family anyways. "Oh, Amy!" Molly exclaimed when she saw Amy heading up the stairs. "I'm so glad you're here. Did you and Karma get in a fight? She's been crying since she got back from your date."

Amy felt a pain in her stomach when she realized that Karma _still_ hadn't told her parents that they weren't dating. "Yeah, I'm going to apologize. It was my fault." Amy didn't really believe it was all her fault, but she learned it was easier to place the blame on herself. Karma had too many insecurities, and Amy knew Karma was hard enough on herself without Amy piling on even more shame.

She didn't bother knocking when she got to Karma's room, she already knew exactly what Karma was doing. She opened the door and her instincts were confirmed: Karma was hugging a pillow in the fetal position, lightly sobbing.

"Oh god, Karma," Amy frowned.

"Amy!" Karma quickly sat up and wiped her eyes, as if she could get away with pretending that she wasn't just crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize," Karma stopped her. "This one was on me."

"Well, you're forgiven," Amy smiled, sitting on the bed. "What happened with Liam?"

"What?" Karma furrowed her brow, forgetting for a second that she had made him angry too. "Oh, god, that. It was nothing. He's just really needy," Karma lied, knowing that Liam had been in the right, but she was too annoyed to acknowledge it.

Amy couldn't suppress her laugh. "_He's_ needy?"

Karma managed to smile for the first time since the restaurant before promptly throwing her pillow at Amy. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Karma, you are _so_ needy!" Amy laughed, considering pushing further, but stopping because she knew it was a sensitive spot for Karma.

"Whatever," Karma playfully rolled her eyes. "God, thank you for forgiving me. I'm guessing you worked things out with Reagan?"

"Um, yeah," Amy started. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, I called her my girlfriend, but she kind of doesn't want to make anything too serious right now."

"Oh, why not?"

"Uhh…" Amy looked at Karma.

"Oh," Karma looked down sadly, realizing she was the reason. "Fuck, Amy, I am _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault," Amy frowned. It wasn't Karma's fault, it was just Amy's feelings for Karma.

"Yes it is! I mean, you're not even in love with me anymore," Karma stated, a part of her hoping Amy would correct her. The silence she was met with pained her more than she expected. "You're moving on."

"I still am, I mean, we're still dating, we're just not serious, or anything," Amy rambled. She was sick of talking about this, it was sad and pathetic and the only thing she could notice was how pretty Karma's straightened hair was. "It's whatever, Karma, really. It's not a big deal."

"Do you want to stay over?" Karma asked hopefully. "I have vodka and donuts."

"Fuck yes," Amy smiled.

"Thank god," Karma responded, "I _really_ need to get drunk tonight."

"Actually," Amy stopped her, "I'm just gonna take the donuts." She didn't trust herself to get drunk around Karma. She had _just_ started getting the other girl to believe she was getting over her, the last thing she wanted was to accidentally blurt out how she wanted to marry her someday.

"Oh, okay," Karma frowned. "Do you mind if I still drink? You won't get sick of me, will you?" Karma joked.

"No, no, you go ahead," Amy didn't want to ruin Karma's night even further.

The brunette returned with a flask and a dozen krispy kreme donuts. "Here," she handed the box of donuts to Amy. "I know you didn't get to try the homemade ones at the restaurant, but hopefully these are just as good," she laughed, taking a sip from the flask before making a face.

"Hey, a donut's a donut," Amy responded, a philosophy she truly believed in.

They sat on Karma's bed talking about what a disaster the night had been as Karma got more and more drunk. Karma originally started drinking to try and suppress whatever it was she was feeling at that restaurant, but the more she drank, the more apparent her feelings became - and it was slipping out in conversation.

"You looked _so_ cute with that little poof in your hair tonight, oh my god," Karma scrunched her nose when she remembered.

"Stop," Amy laughed before blushing.

"I will _not_," Karma slurred. "Do people tell you enough that you're beautiful? Because they need to. If they don't I'll punch them."

"Karma, what are you talking about? What people?"

"_Everybody_," Karma said decisively. "Why aren't you more popular? You're awesome. What the fuck? I don't get it."

Amy laughed at the drunken state of her friend. "I don't want to be popular, Karma. That's you, remember?"

"But still, you should be," Karma nodded. "You're awesome."

Amy laughed before taking another bite of a donut.

"Hey, remember the threesome?" Karma asked abruptly and Amy immediately stopped chewing. This was the first time Karma brought it up since, well, _ever._

"Um, what?" Amy choked out.

"That was a dumb question. Of course you remember it. It was kind of memorable, we don't have a lot of threesomes," Karma laughed.

Amy sat there like a deer in the headlights. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. "What about the threesome?"

"Oh, right," Karma remembered, getting back on track. "Okay, your _abs_."

Amy looked at her, expecting her to continue, but realized quickly that was the only thing she had to say on the topic as Karma took another sip from the flask.

"Okay," Amy laughed, taking the flask from Karma. "I think you've had enough." Karma frowned and reached for her flask, but realized she was too drunk to get it back. "What about my abs anyways?" Amy asked curiously.

"Just," Karma pondered for a minute. "Your _abs_."

Amy rolled her eyes as she realized that was all she was getting out of Karma. She was too drunk to be taken seriously anyways. "Thanks, I think," Amy furrowed her brow.

"I love you," Karma said as her expression turned serious.

"Yeah, Karma, I love you too," Amy assured her, acknowledging the fact that Karma needed to constantly be reminded that she's surrounded by people who care about her.

"You don't understand," Karma whined, faceplanting into her pillow.

"Karma, you're so drunk," Amy laughed. "What don't I understand?"

"Your _abs_, Amy," Karma lifted her head to look at her again.

"How much did you drink?"

"You're even dumber than I was, oh my god," Karma rolled her eyes.

"Would you just explain what you're talking about?" Amy humored her.

"I _can't_, Amy," Karma slurred with a pained expression on her face.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't _love_ me anymore," Karma said loudly.

"Of _course_ I love you Karma," Amy looked at her confused. "You're my best friend, I-"

"Ugh!" Amy was cut off by a loud groan from the other girl. "See? You don't _love_ me anymore," Karma emphasized love even more this time.

"Karma, I just said-"

"Ugh!" Amy was cut off by an even louder groan this time. "It took me too long."

"Too long to what?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't love me anymore," she whispered sadly as she turned her face back down into her pillow.

Amy rolled her eyes and started to feel irritated by Karma's drunk antics. "For fucks sake Karma, I love you more than I should," Karma's head turned back to Amy.

"Wait, you still do?" Karma slurred.

"Are you serious? Karma, it's not that easy to get over someone."

Karma sat back up. "Then why do I feel _so_ over Liam?"

"Probably because you didn't love him," Amy couldn't help but snark before realizing what Karma just said. "Wait, you're over Liam?"

"Amy, I'm _trying_ to tell you something," Karma leaned forward, attempting to kiss Amy but falling on top of her instead, causing both of them to tumble back and lie down on the bed. Karma flopped to her side, draping her arm across Amy in a drunken defeat. She nuzzled her face in the side of Amy's head.

"Uh, Karma, you can't do that."

"I'm in love with you," she kissed the side of Amy's jaw.

"You're just drunk," Amy unsuccessfully attempted to keep from tearing up. "Please don't do this, Karma. It's too much."

"Amy, please," she whispered, holding onto her more tightly. "I love you," she repeated. "I realized it before I got drunk. I've been having these feelings for weeks. I'm just stupid. Please believe me," she picked her head up to look Amy in the eyes. "I just want to be with you. Let me be with you," she rolled on top of Amy, straddling her before leaning down and kissing her desperately. Amy pushed at Karma's collarbone, prompting her to stop.

"We can do this if you still love me in the morning," Amy frowned, still unwilling to let herself give in.

Karma rolled off of her, returning to her original position of holding the girl next to her. "Okay," Karma said. "That's fair." She fell asleep within minutes, leaving Amy wide awake with her thoughts, desperately holding onto the girl next to her.

Around seven in the morning, Amy was woken up from her half-sleep when the girl next to her stirred. She looked down at Karma, who was clenching her eyes shut while holding her head. "Amy," she groaned.

"Yeah?"

"I still love you."


End file.
